Um Sonho de Amante
by Lara Masen
Summary: Estando preso em um livro amaldiçoado como um escravo do amor para a eternidade,Edward Cullen tem sido convocado pelas mulheres há mais de 2000 anos. Mas o que ele não contava era encontrar a unica mulher que parecia não estar interessada nele.
1. Chapter 1

_**Olá meninas eu resolvi adaptar mais uma história, eu estou escrevendo esta fic ela é minha, eu só usei um livro que eu li para ter idéias pra história, é claro que eu espero muitas reviews , e eu prometo que se eu receber várias reviews eu não abandono esta fic e vou postar ele bem rápido ok**_

_**Bjão amo vcs**_

**Caro leitor,**

Estar preso em um quarto com uma mulher é uma grande coisa. Estar preso em centenas de quartos em mais de dois mil anos não é. E estar amaldiçoado em um livro, como um escravo-amante para a eternidade pode estragar o dia até mesmo de um guerreiro espartano.

Como um escravo-amante, eu sabia tudo sobre as mulheres. Como tocar-lhes, como se saboreá-las e, acima de tudo o que fazer para lhes dar prazer. Mas quando fui convocado para cumprir as fantasias sexuais de Isabella Swan, eu encontrei a primeira mulher na história que me viu como um homem com um passado atormentado. Só ela incomodou-se em me levar para fora do dormitório em todo o mundo. Ela me ensinou a amar de novo.

Mas eu não nasci para saber amar. Fui amaldiçoado na eternidade para andar sozinho. De forma geral, há muito tempo atrás eu tinha aceitado o meu destino. Mas agora eu encontrei Isabella e meu coração ferido não pode viver sem ela. Claro, o amor pode curar todas as feridas, mas ela pode quebrar uma maldição dois mil anos?

Edward Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

**Meninas estou postando o prológo espero que vcs gostem acho que só ou conseguir postar o capitulo 1 na terça feira espero conseguir postar antes, mas para isso eu vou precisar de muiiiiitas reviews pra me dar forças, então não se acanhem e mandem muitas reviews**

**PROLÓGO**

**Uma antiga lenda grega**.

Possuidor de uma força suprema e de um valor sem comparação foi bento pelos deuses, amado pelos mortais e desejado por todas as mulheres que posavam os olhos nele. Não conhecia a lei, e não acatava nenhuma.

Sua habilidade na batalha, e seu intelecto superior rivalizavam com os do Aquiles, Ulisses e Heracles. Dele se escreveu que nem sequer o poderoso Ares em pessoa podia lhe derrotar na luta corpo a corpo.

E, se por acaso o dom do poderoso deus da guerra não tivesse sido suficiente, também se dizia que a mesma deusa Afrodite lhe beijou a bochecha ao nascer, e se assegurou de que seu nome fosse sempre guardado na memória dos homens.

Bento pelo divino toque da Afrodite, converteu-se em um homem ao que nenhuma mulher podia lhe negar o uso de seu corpo. Porque, na sublime Arte do Amor… não tinha igual. Sua resistência ia além da de qualquer mero mortal. Seus ardentes e selvagens desejos não podiam ser domados.

Nem negados.

De cabelo com um estranho tom avermelhado, e com os olhos da cor de fogo líquido, dele se comentava que só sua mera presença era suficiente para satisfazer às mulheres, e que com um só roçar de sua mão lhes proporcionava um inexprimível prazer.

Ninguém podia resistir a seu encanto.

E propenso como era a provocar ciúmes de outros, conseguiu que lhe amaldiçoassem. Uma maldição que jamais poderia romper-se.

Como a do pobre Tântalo, sua condenação foi eterna: nunca encontraria a satisfação por mais que a buscasse, desejaria as carícias daquela que lhe invocasse, mas teria que lhe proporcionar um prazer delicioso e supremo.

De lua a lua, estaria junto a uma mulher e lhe faria o amor, até que fosse obrigado a abandonar o mundo.

Mas se tem que ser precavida, porque uma vez se conhecem suas carícias, ficam impressas na memória. Nenhum outro homem será capaz de deixar a essa mulher plenamente satisfeita. Porque nenhum varão mortal pode ser comparado a um homem de tal atitude. De tal paixão. De uma sensualidade tão atrevida.

Guarde-te do Maldito.

Edward Cullen.

Sustenta sobre o peito e pronuncia seu nome três vezes a meia-noite, sob a luz da lua cheia. Ele virá a ti e até a seguinte lua, seu corpo estará a sua disposição.

Seu único objetivo será te dar prazer, te servir.

seus braços aprenderá o significado da palavra «paraíso».


End file.
